Present concerns regarding the long term availability of fossil fuels and the increase of atmospheric carbon dioxide (CO2) have given rise to a societal need for new forms of energy. Most alternative resources are in short supply and/or add further to the global warming problem, e.g., nuclear energy and coal. H2 has certain popularityas it combusts to H2O but it is difficult to handle, i.e., H2 leaks through containers and is explosive. An alternative is methane (CH4), which is an ultimate product of anaerobic degradation of biological wastes and is a natural gas which can be transported easily in pipelines. Moreover, if made from CO2, use of CH4 as a fuel would not increase the net amount of CO2 in the atmosphere.